supernaturallyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chronicles
Rein and Thalia were walking down the street... Until they saw something in the middle of the road.. "Hey Rein what is that thing?" "I don't know! Let's check it out!" Rein and Thalia ran to it. And they found out it was a pig. "Aww, it is so cute!" Thalia said. "Thalia, ARE YOU BLIND? THAT IS THE MOST UGLIEST CREATURE I HAVE SEEN MY WHOLE LIFE!" "Whatever Rein! Let's name it Shane!" "Ew. Just like that weird girl in school who talks about her imaginary friends?" "Guess so." Thalia said as she shrugged. Rein looked around the pig and examined it. Then all of a sudden Shane the pig farted. "YUCK!" Rein shouted then kicked shane the pig. Then the pig farted again. "DISGUSTING!" Rein shouted again. She wanted to kick it again but Thalia stopped her. "Why did you stop me Thalia?" "Because there is a truck coming! It might hit us! Let's run!" "But how 'bout the ugly pig?" Rein asked. "Leave it!" So Thalia and Rein ran to the sidewalk and watched the truck come to the pig. The truck ran over the pig without stopping. Thalia and Rein went near the pig and no matter it ws run over by a huge truck it was still fat and ugly. "Let's say a prayer for shane the pig" Thalia said. "Let's leave the fat and ugly dead pig" Rein said. So they left the shane the pig. 2 weeks later.. They saw fat cockroach in Rein's room. They named it Shane. Because it was a fat and ugly just like shane the pig. They were watching it walk until Rein's father came in and squished it. "Good dad. It was too ugly for me!" "Your welcome honey" Then one month later.. They went to Bohol they saw a tarsier.. it was also fat and ugly so they named it Shane. Thalia and rein were blowing bubbles so one the bubbles popped at the shane the tarsier. Shane the tarsier slipped and fell of the tree and Thalia and Rein just stared it. then all of a sudden a man just walked over shane the tarsier. All the blood squirted out. "Poor thing" Thalia said. "Nah its okay! Its ugly and fat too like the cockroach and the pig" 1 week later... Thalia and Rein bought a fish.. It was ugly and fat.. So they named it Shane.. Then one day rein kept on feeding it and feeding it... Until when they woke up in the morning the fish was floaating above water. "I think it is dead" Thalia said. "It died because it was so fat and ugly" Rein said. "Mean" "Just flush it" So Thalia put shane the fish into the toilet bowl. Then all of a sudden shane the fish moved.. But Rein just flushed it. "SHANE WAS ALIVE REIN!" "Don't know. Don't care!" 2 months later... they went to texas... Then they were walking until they saw a snake. Rein and Thalia screamed. Rein and Thalia called it Shane because it was fat and ugly. Then the shane snake started to attack.. Then a cowboy appeared out of nowhere.. And saved Thalia's and Rein's life.. By cutting of the shane the snake's head. "Thank you" Rein said. "What is your name?" Thalia asked. "Tom" he said. "You are cute" Thalia said. "Do you have crush on me? Because I have a crush on you" "Just that i said your cute doesn't mean I have a crush on you!" "Whatever" And he left... So people thought we were crazy because we keep on talking baout Tom. They thought he was imaginary.. 3 weeks later.. They brought Thalia and Rein to the Mental Hospital.. Then went their they saw their weird classmate Shane! She was talking to herself. "Who are you talking to?" Rein asked. "Luke! He has a crush on me you know!" Shane said. "Oh really?" "Yes! Also Nathan, travis and Tom!" Shane said. "She is more crazy than I thought! Before she said she was a Godess. like what the eff" Rein whispered to Thalia. So Thalia and Rein left the crazy lunetic. And she continued talking to herself. The End.